Angel in My Faitytales
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: 11 flowers and 1 is fake, this symbolizes ever-lasting love. Will he be the Angel in my Fairy tales? One-shot! DavidXRush


**Yukiko:** Yeah, this is not a new story, just a one-shot that I thought up during class. I know I should be paying attention, but it just popped in my head, plus the teacher was gone so it was super boring. Well, enjoy this one-shot.

**Note: I WILL BE WRITING A NEW CROSSOVER!! A CROSSOVER OF **_**FINAL FANTASY XIII AND LAST REMNANT**_**!!! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR IT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legend:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Flashback

* * *

David Nassau paced back and forth in his garden as he waited "patiently" for the person he wished to speak to, privately. Yes, that certain person was Rush Sykes. Now, David and Rush have grown remarkably close. Ever since that day in Blackdale in an attempt to rescue Irina, Rush's little sister, from the hands of Wagram, but failed. This really bummed out Rush and David did not know what to do then, however after his talk with Rush is his bedroom, the 18 year old boy went back to his old self, especially so when they finally rescued Irina and had their encounter with The Conqueror. Not too long ago, Rush proposed he go after The Conqueror by himself, which upset David, not only was the plan reckless but dangerous. He couldn't bring himself to think what he would do if Rush gotten himself hurt. Here's a secret, David Nassau has grown infatuated with the Sykes. The Marquis didn't believe it either, but he was truly in love with Rush, without a doubt. The only problem is that David feared Rush might not feel the same way as he does. The blond never felt inner fear of rejection before, so he wasn't going to take the chance of getting it now before they wage the final battle with The Conqueror. Yet, he also didn't want to wait, for the anxiety will become too much for him. So, summoning up his courage, David has asked the young Mitra to meet him in his garden later that afternoon.

David approached Rush from behind after their meeting in the throne room, finally deciding to go against The Conqueror to save their world. 

"Rush, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The said boy turned to look at David then to his sister, who gave him a smile and left along with the Generals, and glanced back at David.

"Sure thing Dave. What's up?"

When Rush was only a mere few feet away, David began to feel his insides knot and churn with hesitation and nervousness. However, he pushed those feelings aside and addressed to Rush,

"Can you… meet in my garden in a little bit; I wish to speak with you alone."

This made Rush's eyebrow raise, but he soon replaced his confused expression with a warm smile,

"Sure. I'll see you then, alright Dave? Later!" The black haired boy waved and turned to exit from the throne room. David did not even notice that he was alone in the room, for his mind was somewhere else, _did he just agreed to meet with me?_

Which bring us here, David pacing back and forth in his garden awaiting Rush. He stopped pacing and turned his he towards one of the marble benches in the garden, and observed the bouquet of purple and white flowers. He sighed to himself as he thought about what happened on his way over for he bumped into Irina.

"Oh, Mr. David, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Miss Irina. You haven't happened to see your brother by any chance have you?"

The younger Sykes thought about it, "Yes I have actually; he was in bedroom talking to himself actually. Not sure what all that was about." She gave David a sly look, "Are you two going to confess to each other?"

David was shocked, no, astounded at the younger Sykes, _Does she know?!_

"You know, it's not that hard to figure out that you like my brother. Please excuse my rudeness, but it's just the way you look at him during the meetings and such."

David let out a sigh, "Well, since you know, do you think he'll feel the same way towards me?"

Irina's face was unreadable so David couldn't tell what she was thinking, "Well, you should try asking him. To make things work, try giving him a bouquet of purple and white flowers and…" she whispered the rest into his ear.

"You think it'll work?"

"Of course it will, I'm his younger sister. I observe what he does and know what he's thinking."

"Then why don't you tell me what he's thinking about me?"

Irina's lips turned into a smirk, "Then it wouldn't be any fun."

David counted the flowers that were in the bouquet, _11 flowers and 1 fake,_ the blond thought and let out yet another sigh, _Miss Irina, I hope this works…_

"Dave?"

A little startled, David turned to see Rush standing under the archways of the garden.

"Ah Rush, yes, there is something I wanted to speak with you."

Rush walked forward and stood next to David, "Alright Dave, what's up?"

_Alright David, it's now or never, just open your mouth and say it. That's not so hard, right?_

"Rush, I-well, the thing is…" _Oh god, am I stuttering?!_ "I've been having these feelings lately, and at first I didn't understand why I feel this way, especially whenever I am around you."

David dared to take a quick glance at Rush, he saw his expression was unreadable, just like Irina.

"Rush, I-I love you."

Silence took over the garden like a gas spreading in the skies. David felt the knot in his guts tighten with fear, _He's not answering, does this mean rejection?_

"Dave…" His voice startled the Marquis out of his thoughts, "I love you too."

Okay, what? David looked up towards Rush and saw his smiling brightly.

"I mean, I've been trying to tell myself to tell you, but seeing you as the Marquis and all, you might not have time for a relationship, especially with a guy," Rush chuckled.

Gaining his courage back, David grabbed hold of the bouquet and held it towards Rush,

"For you."

Rush's eyes widen, "Aw Dave, these are amazing, thanks!" taking the flowers, he lifted them up to his nose to smell them, but suddenly pulled away due to something hitting his nose very hard. With his free hand, Rush plucked out a hard plastic flower that looked exactly like the rest. Rush looked at David in confusion, who in turn smiled,

"There are 11 flowers and 1 is fake. Rush, I'll love you until the last petal in this bouquet falls."

Rush thought about is for a while, and then suddenly gasped. Rush remember saying this to Irina that one day he would say these word to the person he truly loved and will spend the rest of their lives together. It was a shocker that it was he who was told by his own words, by the man he loved. David smiled to brilliantly as he mentally thanked Irina.

"… he told me when we were little that he will give a bouquet of flowers to the one he truly loves and have a fake flower in the middle. He told me that it will symbolize ever-lasting love, and I quote, "I will love you until the last petal from this bouquet falls". It would be amazing if you told him this."

"Oh Dave… I just, wow Dave, you left me speechless."

David stepped forward and leaned in towards Rush flustered face, nervousness all gone, "I thought so." He closed the gap between their lips and pressing gentle kisses upon the younger male's mouth. Slowly but surely, David got a shy response back, smiling upon this, David deepened the kiss with Rush returning it with equal force. The need for air was screaming at the both of them and they were forced to part, the newly couple kept their eyes on each others searching.

David leaned forward and laid his forehead against Rush's forehead, "I love you, Rush Sykes."

"I love you too, Dave."

They continued to embrace each other's company and presence not knowing that a certain individual was watching them, "I'm happy for you big brother and Mr. David."

* * *

**AFTER THE BATTLE WITH THE CONQUEROR!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Conqueror has fallen in battle by the Athlum warriors, Rush brushed the sweat off his forehead and let out a relief sigh. David looked from where The Conqueror was laid bleeding, towards the machine that will release all the remnants active once more. The blond stepped forward quickly and grunted a curse, "Damn!"

Rush noticed something moved in front of him and called out, "Irina!"

The Marshall girl walked quietly towards the machine and summoned her Marion's Blessing, attempting to stop the machine from fulfilling its purpose.

"Ugh, I can do this!"

The Conqueror suddenly disappeared from the cracked floor and back onto the platform in front of the Remnant Releasing machine. He lifted his large bulky arms and used his Remnant powers to make the process even stronger and faster. The force nearly knocked Irina and the group off their feet, pushing them all back slightly.

"Then this is what you choose? To be someone else's weapon? A tool? So long as you leave them unchecked that's all you are… Marshall." The Conqueror addressed this to Irina.

"That's not true!" She applied more power, "Mr. David… the Generals… even the people of the Academy—they would never use me!" With a cry, Irina pressed forwards with full force, blues lights rushing towards The Conqueror. "They and Mom and Dad and everyone who tried to make a world where I'm not a Marshall, I'm just a normal girl." Irina nearly broke into tears, "And even if they fail… RUSH WOULD PROTECT ME!" Marion's Blessing continued to stop the machine, but it was futile when The Conqueror repelled the power,

"Foolish Girl!" The wave of power shot out and knocked Irina off her feet, sending her a couple meters away on her side, David and everyone else were also pushed back. Rush recovered first and saw Irina unconscious beside him, anger took control and soon everything around him began to slow down. He sprinted towards The Conqueror, up the stairs and jabbed his clenched fist into The Conqueror's abdomen, green lights pouring out of him.

"This power… You would choose to destroy all Remnants?" The large man reactivated the machine which almost made Rush lose his balance.

David helped Irina up when she came back to her senses and saw what her brother was going,

"But Rush, if you do that then you'll…" Irina couldn't even finish her sentence, so Rush did it for her.

"I know, its suicide because… I'm a Remnant too, right?"

Irina lowered her head, while everyone in the chamber was shocked, however David was mortified, _Rush is a Remnant?!_

Rush continued to pour his remnant powers into The Conqueror,

"But, it's not like I could let this happen! You've all done so much for me. I can't let you die, I won't!" With the little energy he had left, Rush summoned all his power and released it into The Conqueror, the machine that was once pure red, slowly turned into a gentle green. David had to restrain a screaming Irina from running towards her brother, he too, was restraining himself from doing the same.

Rush cried out as he pushed more and more until the last drop of energy left form his body which he used to stop time on those around him, David and Irina. Rush turned to look at the two non-frozen in time,

"Dave, sorry, I don't think you're going to have any Remnants left after this. But it'll be okay, people will find a way to live without us."

David nodded as he felt tears in his eyes, threatening to fall, "Right! It'll be alright Rush. I—_love you_, we'll get by somehow." David couldn't bring himself to say I love you, because he will believe that this was goodbye for good, that he'll never see his dearly beloved again.

Rush made a complete turn towards David and Irina, and did his trademark smile before disappearing into a million little stars. With that in a blink of an eye, The Conqueror and the machine vanished into thin air.

Irina crumbles into her knees and began to cry, David allowed his tears to fall,

"RUSH!!!!"

Silence took over, only the sounds of crying could be heard. David looked up towards the ceiling and began to cry once more, that is until he saw something gently coming down to him. He reached forward and gasped as he saw it was the fake purple and white flower he had given to Rush about a day ago. Attached to the stem of the flower was a note, David removed it from the stem and unfolded it to see it was in Rush's handwriting,

**I will be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending**

**Let's write our ending together.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yukiko: **That was probably the most saddest one-shot I ever wrote, I started to cry as I wrote the ending.

**Chibiussa:** This is the only one-shot you ever wrote.

**Yukiko:** I'm not in the mood to argue about this with you, I'm just too sad. Alright readers, **Be Prepared For The Upcoming Crossover of Final Fantasy XIII and Last Remnant!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Till Next Time,

_Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
